The Godzilla vs Megaguirus Timeline
by H.R.C. Stanley
Summary: A timeline based around the alternate history of the events Godzilla vs. Megaguirus. Warning: Some files may be strictly classified to the public until further notice. All kaiju and human characters are owned and created by Toho Company, Ltd.


_**The Godzilla vs. Megaguirus Timeline**_

By H.R.C. Stanley

Based on _Godzilla vs. Megaguirus_ by director Masaaki Tezuka and Toho Company Ltd.

* * *

300,000,000 BC - _During the Carboniferous period, the Meganulon were among the strongest creatures alive. An egg containing large numbers of Meganulons, including their Queen, was suddenly pulled through to 2001 as a result of the Dimension Tide's first test..._

1905 AD -_ Dr. Kyohei Yamane was born on 12th March.  
_

1906 - _A powerful earthquake struck the city of San Francisco that resulted in a mass fire, ultimately destroying over 80% percent of the city and up to three thousand causalities._

1911 - **[CLASSIFIED]**

1916 - _Albert Einstein's General Theory of Relativity ultimately leads to the splitting of the atom, and the dawn of the atomic age._

1918 - **[CLASSIFIED]**

1921 - **[CLASSIFIED]**

1926 - **[CLASSIFIED]**

1930 - **[CLASSIFIED]**

1931 - _A filming crew travelled on the ship_ Wanderer_ and arrived to the legendary Skull Island, in search of a mighty and mysterious creature that was worshipped by its natives. However though, they were never heard from again under strange circumstances.  
_

1936 - **[CLASSIFIED]**

1941 - _Government Official Koichi Ueda was born on 2nd April._

1942 - _Mysterious lights appeared above the night skies of Los Angeles, arousing the already-paranoid US military after the then-recent attack on Pearl Harbour. Countless anti-air artillery had fired into the air out of sheer panic and shock. However, in the aftermaths, it was confirmed to be a mere false alarm, or so they claimed._

1943 - _Professor Yoshino Yoshizawa was born on 6th December._

1946 -_ An American naval ship ran aground on a small Pacific island, with surviving soldiers reporting that the cause was an unidentified creature. That same year, under the authority of General Douglas MacArthur and Dr. Kyohei Yamane, the secretive organisation Monarch was founded and established to study such large-scale monsters._

1948 - _Yusaku Yara was born on 15th March._

1949 -_ Motohiko Sugiura was born on 28th March._

1951 - **[CLASSIFIED]**

1954 -_ Godzilla, the 55-metre tall king of monsters, wreaked havoc upon the streets of Tokyo; the entire city was transformed into a sea of fire. Less than ten years after the end of the war and in the middle of the post-war economic miracle, Tokyo was once again the scene of death and mass destruction. The advent of nuclear power and the threat of nuclear weapons had brought the monster back to life. Mankind was powerless and could only stand and watch as Godzilla vented its rage. A few months after the attack, Tokyo undertook a massive program of reconstruction. Japan moved its capital from Tokyo to Osaka and the country slowly started to return to normality..._

1955 - _Masaaki Honda was born on 24th January._

1956 -_ Russian villages were besieged by giant mantis-like monsters called Kamacuras that butchered the natives. However, the mine soon yielded two more monsters: giant pterosaur-esque beasts called Rodan, who ate all the Kamacuras and fled the island at supersonic speeds. The two creatures then landed in Moscow and left behind a rampage in their path. The Soviet Union initiated an attack against the Rodans by causing an eruption in the __Kamchatka Peninsula__. One of the Rodans fell into the lava and its mate soon joined it, and the two creatures died together._

1956 -_ Takuji Miyagawa was born on 21st October._

1961 - _Koichi Yamadera was born on 17th June._

1961 -_ An expedition to a remote isle by the name of Infant Island discovered a pygmy race of people living among the local natives who worship a mysterious egg as large as life. Called the Shobijin, the small race piques the interest of some of the expedition members, who take away two of their priestesses. Back in America, the two tiny women became a national sensation as they were forced to participate in a series of concerts. Eventually, the mammoth egg back on Infant Island hatched to reveal a giant larva known as Mothra. The creature ventured to the US, destroying through the states of Washington and Oregon, before making to California. Once there, Mothra encased itself in a giant cocoon on the Golden Gate bridge, which eventually hatched to reveal her Imago form. With the creature airborne, the US military finally swung into action by deploying a large squadron of jets. The two fractions clashed, but Mothra proved victorious. Left unopposed, the giant moth began to decimate Los Angeles and San Diego until she finally came across the priestess fairies. Landing, the creature picked up the fairies and flew off to return to Infant Island._

1966 -_ Just twelve years after Godzilla's first attack, the monster returned; this time it attacked Japan's first nuclear power plant. Godzilla was attacking the country to feed off the radioactivity created by the nuclear power plant, the government therefore decided to close the plants as a safety measure. However, the steadily growing demands for electricity meant that the government had to act quickly: water, wind and solar energy were used to fill the void left by the decommissioned power plants. But all these alternatives combined couldn't replace nuclear energy..._

1969 - _Koji Kato was born on 26th April._

1971 -_ Just 10 years since her first appearance, Mothra returned to battle Hedorah, a gigantic creature of extraterrestrial origins that fed on polluting chemicals__ across the coast of Asia__. With the help of a turtle-esque kaiju known as 'Kamoebas', Mothra managed to triumph over the smog monster, but not until after she suffered greatly from Hedorah's vast array of abilities._

1972 -_ Hajime Kudo was born on 8th July._

1974 - _Dr. Taichi Serizawa was born on 25th July._

1975 - _Dr. Nathan Brody was born on 7th March._

1976 -** [CLASSIFIED]**

1977 -_ Kiriko Tsujimori was born on 9th February._

1978 -** [CLASSIFIED]**_  
_

1981 -** [CLASSIFIED]**

1982 -_ Dr.__ Kyohei Yamane passed away on 11th February._

1986 -_ 30 years since the first two Rodans appeared and attacked, a third Rodan emerged, believed to be a sole surviving offspring of the former two. The creature first attacked a Japanese aeroplane, then a Soviet military jet before finally arriving in the Union and attacking a nuclear power plant. The 300-feet long creature then raided Moscow and St. Petersberg and began to tear the cities apart. Japan and the Soviet Union unified and launched the Ultra-X, an aerial battle mech, to fight the flying monster, but it ended up gravely damaged in the futile conflict. Rodan was then lured to the rim of the volcanic Kuril islands, where an eruption was triggered and finally sealed the creature away within the volcano._

1990 -_ A mysterious demonic beast dubbed Bagan emerged from the Himalayas and set its eyes on humanity. __However, standing in Bagan's way was Mothra, whom eventually confronted him at the Thailand-Malaysia border and momentarily managed to drive him away. The two monsters then met again, this time in Bangkok, where Bagan surprise attacked Mothra from the skies as she was retrieving the Shobijin. Mothra was mortally wounded by Bagan's assault, and in a last-ditch effort, used a poison powder attack to severely weaken Bagan, enough to allow her to carry him away from the city. Some distance away in Borneo, a gigantic egg was formed by the song of the Shobijin, and it soon hatched into a new infant Mothra, which crawled to help its mother. The three monsters then engaged in one last battle for the sake of the world. Fortunately, with their combined strength, Mothra and her larva were able to best Bagan, and the adult carried Bagan's unconscious body out to sea where she sealed him away again for good. However, d__eep beneath the Pacific Ocean, something began to stir. The violent battle between Mothra and Bagan influenced the condition of a sleeping beast, restoring it to full health. The world would soon be at the mercy of a familiar threat._

1991 -**[CLASSIFIED]**

1996 -_ Over the past three decades of uncertainty, the decision was finally taken at government level to establish the Bureau of Science and Technology; the aim of this institute was to develop sources of clean energy; it was based in the new capital, Osaka. In the months that followed, plasma-derived power became the standard energy source; however, thirty years after attacking the nuclear plant of Tokai Village, Godzilla reappeared in Osaka and unintentionally killed squadron of soldiers._

2001 -_ Scientists in Japan invented a black hole gun dubbed the Dimension Tide to finally destroy Godzilla. The device opened up a worm hole that allowed a prehistoric race of insects called the Meganulon to enter the future. The Meganulon metamorphosed into giant dragonflies called Meganula, which siphoned energy from Godzilla. They then injected the energy into the Meganula queen, giving rise to the monster Megaguirus. The Queen of the Insects and the King of the Monsters battled in Tokyo, and after an epic bout, Godzilla triumphed over his opponent. The Dimension Tide was fired one last time before exploding upon reentry, and Godzilla was seemingly defeated. However, the creature reemerged a few weeks later, completely unharmed..._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Godzilla, Megaguirus, Rodan, Kamacuras, Mothra, Kamoebas, and Bagan are owned and created by Toho Company Ltd.**


End file.
